¿Azúcar o Light?
by BeyondBirthdayismine
Summary: El cuerpo de L no se encuentra del todo bien, y esto le obliga a tomar una fuerte desión. Su amante que puede ser Kira o el azúcar que puede llegar a ser más mortifero que Light. Se reiran lo prometo D .


Por favor disfruten de mis locuras.

Advertencia tiene contenido casi lemon yaoi, no quiero recibir mensajes de anti-yaoi, si no les gusta pues no saben de lo que se pierden XD.

Death Note y sus personajes pertenecen a Ohba y Obata. Este fanfiction lo hago por ocio no gano nada, no es lucrativo.

**¿Azúcar o Light?**

_Te amo más que nada en esté mundo._

La vista del detective se nubló y frotó sus ojos. No era sueño simplemente no lograba ver del todo bien.

Preocupado se levantó y se encaminó hacia el baño, abrió la llave del agua, y lavó su rostro hasta que su vista volvió a la normalidad, se secó con la toalla y regresó al sillón.

Tomó una fresa de uno de los tantos postres que se encontraban sobre la mesilla de centro y dio una lamida al chocolate que tenia sobre ésta y después de eso la mordió con cierta delicadeza.

Miró de reojo a su compañero, esposado a él y se sonrojó levemente pues Light se lamio los labios. Light colocó su dedo índice sobre la fresa que estaba sobre los labios del detective y la empujó, después adentró el dedo índice a los labios del detective, y esté lo chupó.

Juguetearon un rato con las fresas antes de unir sus labios en un beso desesperado, aprovechando que es de noche y todos los miembros del equipo duermen, que están en un piso diferente al de misa, que están juntos los dos.

Light deslizó su mano por encima de la ropa del detective, sobre su entrepierna y frota suavemente, y el detective le copia, siente como comienza a endurecer la entrepierna de Light, pero por alguna razón extraña al pasar del contacto sobre la ropa, pasó su mano por debajo de la ropa interior del detective, pero extrañamente su cuerpo no reaccionó

Light hace caso omiso, y continúan con su beso. Light le tomó del gran suéter y dijo en tono seductor.

-Hoy, quiero que me tomes a mi… lo quiero ya…- El detective le quitó los pantalones, y por muchos frotes que tuvieron antes de que Light estuviera a punto de perder el control debía de entrar, pero el cuerpo de L no reaccionó. Light se dio cuenta de eso, se puso de malas…

-Lo siento Light- dijo L cuando Light se encerró en el baño. Las cadenas estaban por debajo de la puerta.

Una vez que Light "_se amó_" salió del baño y jaló a L hacia la cama, se metieron a las cobijas. Pero Light siguió sin pronunciar palabra. No durmieron ninguno de los dos y por mucho que L se disculpo Light le ignoró.

-Lo siento, no sé que es lo que me pasa hoy, te juro que sí lo quiero- Light se sonrojó pero no le volteó a ver – Light, nunca me había pasado, no fue intencional-continuó con la disculpa.

Light se sentía ofendido, lo había hecho con L muchas veces, y casi siempre le tocaba ir arriba, y justamente cuando quería ser él que recibe L no funciona como debería…

Pasaron muchas cosas en la cabeza mientras se encontraba recostado incluso llegó a pensar en darle una oportunidad a Misa.

–Te lo recompensaré, Light-aseguró el detective.

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que Light cayera a los brazos de Morfeo.

Fue entonces que L tomó la llave de las esposas y se liberó, después esposó a Light a la cama, para salir a hurtadillas.

Watari llevó al detective al urólogo, y en el camino se desayunaba un rico pastel de selva negra y un capuchino que compraron en una tienda de 24 horas, le faltaba azúcar, pero el dueño le miro con mala cara le regañó por tomar tantos sobres de azúcar.

Al llegar le atendieron de inmediato, pues habían salido muy temprano y no había gente.

Para su mala fortuna era una chica quien era la uróloga.

Quién revisó su miembro y le hizo un cuestionario. Y para hacerlo peor le pidió que fuese muuuy explicito en lo que trataba de la noche anterior con Light…

Al final la mujer había deducido lo que le pasaba al joven. Pero para antes de sacar conclusiones debía de tener una prueba de sangre: Simplemente pinchó el dedo del moreno con un alfiler y colocó la gota de sangre en un papelillo especial… esperaron. Al final la mujer anotó el resultado.

Serena pero seria se dirigió a Lawliet, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Usted tiene Diabetes– el detective entró en shock… se supondría que todo el trabajo mental quemaría las calorías… sintió un escalofrió y rio levemente.

–Jeje, está bromeando, ¿cierto?

–No lo hago. El examen de glucosa supera por mucho los limites, y con lo de su anécdota de usted y su "amigo"… y lo de la visión borrosa… usted padece Diabetes senil. Tendrá que seguir una dieta que le dará el nutriólogo del hospital, libre de azúcar, y podrá tener una vida sexual común y corriente.

–P-pero… yo necesito los dulces, me dan energía me mantienen despierto.

–También tiene que dormir– interrumpió la mujer– además su vida corre riesgo.

–Pero es que no puedo elegir entre los dulces y… Light– chilló.

–Si puede, ¿dulces o Light? ¿Qué elije? Si elije los dulces no tengo que recordarle que morirá.

Entonces frunció el entrecejo Lawliet, y mordisqueó su pulgar por cerca de cinco minutos, hasta que por fin habló:

– Quiero una segunda opinión.

La mujer se llevó la palma a la frente, no podía creer lo que oía.

Elle le pagó a la mujer y salió rápidamente del lugar, opto por comprar unas pastillas para la disfunción eréctil, pero lo que dijo la doctora le preocupó, programó unos estudios para dentro de un par de días, a los cuales no asistirían si las pastillas funcionaban, aunque le preocupo apenas tenia 27 años no era posible tener esa clase de problemas ¿Verdad?

Su cabeza se cerró ante la idea de que pudiera tener diabetes. Sé repitió mil veces que no la tenia pero al final, lo asimiló. Tenia que elegir entre los dulces y Light.

Al regresar al edificio, lo hicieron a escondidas, pues aunque hubiera cámaras había puntos ciegos o donde no suelen andar fisgoneando Matsuda y Aizawa. Light continuó en la cama, pero sentado, cuando llegó L le miró con furia y abrió la boca.

– ¿Qué carajos significa esto Ryuuzaki?–señaló a la cadena que lo ataba a la cama.

–Tenia que salir lo siento Light– Se disculpó y se tomó la libertad de robarle un beso que solo hizo al moreno sonrojarse y molestarse.

– ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

–Es fácil, tomas el rostro de Kira y le pones los labios encima– Comentó él mientras se ponía la esposa en la mano. Pero el comentario como era de esperarse no le sentó del todo bien a Light.

– ¿Sigues con eso? A pesar de que soy tu amante, ¿sigues creyendo que soy Kira?– se molestó– Si yo fuera Kira ya estarías muerto(A: Lo está// Light: calla puta y continua escribiendo //A: D:).

–Bien, el punto es que tengo que hablar seriamente contigo Light– su tono monótono pareció tener ahora una expresión, Light pasó saliva seguramente éste sería el fin… Su amorío terminaría…

– ¿E-el qué-ué?– tartamudeó.

–Perdóname por haberte dejado atado a la cama, pero tenia que salir a la calle y seria bastante extraño dos muchachos con esposas en las muñecas caminando por la ciudad. Tuve que ir al doctor… por lo del suceso de anoche…

Esto hizo sonrojar a Kira.

–Y… tengo diabetes… y me dieron elegir entre… los dulces o tú.

– ¿Ah? Bien, y ¿qué elegiste?– se sintió sonrojar y esperaba la preciosa respuesta.

–Dulces.

– ¿Qué?–estupefacto quedó Light rió nerviosamente queriendo creer que no escuchó lo que escuchó.

–No me imagino un mundo sin azúcar, prefiero morir joven y satisfecho que vivir largamente con una dieta libre de azúcar, además ya no soy virgen puedo morir tranquilo. Es como si te dijeran entre matar gente o tener sexo anal con un hombre mayor que tú. Vamos yo sé que eres Kira además si muero pues les dejaré un volado a Near y Mello para ver quien se queda con mi puesto. Amo el azúcar más que nada en este mundo.

– ¿Quiénes son Near y Mello?

Una semana después L. Lawliet muere de un extraño ataque al corazón.

* * *

8D Saben es el primer fanfictiton que subo aquí, espero ser bien recibida con jitomates~

Lo siento, pero aunque adoro el Yaoi creí que sería mucho más cómico que L escogiera los dulces; Además, en la red hay muchos fanfic de yaoi correspondido, esté rompe con el cliché yo diría~

Los créditos son para Mad, que la adopte como asesora literaria, a Len por decir lo de la diabetes de L y a mi estúpida cabeza por escribirlo y dar detalles de la situación.

P.D.

Amarse así mismo es apelativo de masturbación.(yo lo uso así para que no suene tan feo D=)


End file.
